The assassin's child
by Hope-candy
Summary: R


The assassin's child  
  
By raynbow I do not YuYu Hakusho  
  
The story is AU. Hiei was an assassin his whole life. Kurama and Hiei have been marred for 3 years. Kayko and Kurama are related. Kurama's mom and dad are visiting and they don't like the fact Hiei and Kurama are with each other. Kurama's dad, mom and him are rouging about it.  
  
`~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~``~~~~~~~~~ "Like I said before I'm not going to leave Hiei!" yelled Kurama "We just don't want to see you get hurt" Kurama's mom said in a com voice. "Where have I heard that one before?" asked Kurama "I all ready did some thing to him." Said Hiei "What!!" Kurama's dad demon to know. "Getting on the subject of your grand child." said Kurama comely Then Yuski and Kuwbara came in to the room. "Don't worry they have been married for 3 years." Said Kuabara like it was nothing, which to him it was not. Boom "What did you just hit Hiei, He did not do anything, That I did not want he to do."  
  
Said Kurama "You are coming home with us!" Kurama's dad demand "You can't stop the fact this happened and I'm not going!!!!!" yelled Kurama "Boy you are brave for talking back to me." "No it is just hurting me is the last thing you would do." Said Kurama "ummm.... How said you would be hurt?" Kurama's dad grabbed Hiei after asking. "You mite want to let my friend go." Warned Yuski, how finely spoke. Then he lets Hiei go, not wanting to start a fit. "Ummmm.... Let's get of the subject." Subjected Kurama "How long do you have?" Asked Kurama's mom in a worried tone of voice. "Umm. Two days." Said Kurama comely [What Kurama's mom looks like red hair, blue eyes, wearing a white and pink kamono; What his dad looks like black hair green eyes, wearing a blue short and black pants.] "Aaahh...!" Kurama scream out of pane, "You know when Kurama said two days make that 30 min." Said Hiei comely. "I'll call for help." Said Yuski before running to the phone. "29." Said Hiei as he stared counting. In a panic to find the phone Yuski tripped over Kuwbara's cat. "28...Instead of wasting time looking for the phone use the one on the table!" Yelled Hiei "Oh" said Yuski 911 "My friend is in leader." explained Yuski calmly "27..." said Hiei as every one tried to come down. "We will be here in 22 min." Said the girl on the phone, Comely after over hearing Hiei count. While Kuabara saw to his cat.  
[21 min. Later] "6...."Said Hiei "I wander where that ambulance is ." Said Kurama's mom "I thank we took a wrong turn." Said a doctor before looking at a map. "Yes, that would explain what we are in China and they are in Japan." Said the other doctor. "0... Good job boy." Said Yuski "I'm a fox not a dog." Said Kurama [What Hiei and Kurama's son looks like? Red hear red eyes fox tali.] "Bother didn't you do your job?" asked a girl  
  
"I don't work for you now." Said Hiei "Yes you do, you work for me until the an assassin marries his target." Said the girl "I did" said Hiei "What, you and Kurama are married!" the girl yelled As Kurama's dad pulled him in the other room. "How long have you known this?" asked Kurama's dad "Two years" said Kurama "What?" Asked Kurama's dad loudly. "You heard him," said Hiei "At least Kurama is not oh, how should I said it, sick in bed because of him." Said Yuski "What do you mean by that?" asked Kurama's dad "In other words dead." Said Kuabara "He does, he dies." Threatened Kayko "Empty threats dear cousin." Said Kurama before waking away. "And Hiei will kill me I have known this for years." Said Kurama "Then why are you with him?" Yuski demanded to know. "My last request you take care of our child, and I don't mean kill; Yuski I don't know the answer to your question "Children" said Hiei "Hu.." asked Kurama "The word you wonted to said is children." Said Hiei "Why is that?" asked Yuski "I'm not going to kill Kurama unless it is putting him out of his misery, I cod not fined it in my heart." Said Hiei "The next week when Kurama falls ill and Hiei has to eat his words." Said Kuabara "Don't even joke like that!" yelled Hiei [Years later] "Yuski, Hiei, Kuabara and you have a mission to go on." Said Kuinma "I can't, I'm ill" said Kurama "He can't but I will" said Meru "Ok, Son you can help" said Hiei "Umm... Your son is just 10" Said Kayko "And were is your point?" asked Yuski "Yuski you don't have permission to do this" said Yukina "He may not have your permission but he has mine" said Hiei "Ummm...." Kurama tired to say something before fainting. "Get up" Meru demanded knowing that this cued be the end of Kurama's life! "Son please get up" Kurama's mom begged "I need to go get something," said Meru "The forlorn hope has been stolen!" yell Yuinma "Dad help with this" demanded Meru "Ok, but how" Asked Hiei "Just put your hand over top of it" said Meru "Your desire is already reflected, are you sure" "Yes, dad say you want to help" said Meru "I want to help" said Hiei "good news, Kurama is going to live" said Yukina "YES!!!, oh thanks for staying" said Kurama's mom "Yukina the forlorn hope is back" Said Kuabara "Ummm... were is your son Hiei?" Asked Yuski  
[The next day]  
  
"Didn't we have a mission to go on?" asked Hiei "No I give it to some one else" said Yukina "Hiei 10 years it's to long, so do you..." asked Kurama "yes, I do" said Hiei "Hay you don't even know what Kurama wants" said Yuski "We'll be in the bed room; you come in on us you die" said Hiei "Doing what" asked Yuski "Ummmm....., how to say it" asked Hiei "Playing with etcher" said Kurama "Yes, I'm going to have a little sister or brother" Said Meru happily.  
  
[ later that day] "So has Hiei put a knife in your heart, Kurama?" asked Yukina "If he did I would not be able to say, now would I" said Kurama comely "Yukina why are up at this hour?" asked Hiei "Back at you Hiei" said Kuwbara  
[When they are awake enough to do something]  
  
BOOM!!!!!!!! "Good morning Kuabara" said Hiei "Shut up Hiei said Kuabara "Back at you" said Yuski "Why you" said Kuabara "Boy stop it!!!!!!!" yelled Kayko "Are we acting that immature ?" asked Yuski "Yes" said Kayko **** Go bother your cousin that Kuabara "What is with you" asked Yuski "Hu...." "Um.. the kitchen is on fire!!" yelled Kurama "Where is a ice demon when you need one?" asked Yuski "Can we get out now?" asked Hiei "Yes" said Kuabara [When almost ever one was out]  
  
"What about Hiei, I mean he's still in side." Said Kuabara "nothing" said Meru "Hu....." *** It is a good thing I'm a fire demon or I would have burned up, now to get out of here. "Look, Hiei" said Yuski As ever one run to he. "So Kurama do we need to expect ?.." asked Hiei "yes" said Kurama before a bat demon swooped down and took Meru. "Prose's rose whip!!" yelled Meru "Hot!" yelled the bat demon while flying away.  
Meru's pov "Help!!!!!" I yelled as the bat demon flew in to the big dark forest. And he took me in to a cave. "help!!!!!!!" I yelled again. Just then Kuabara, Kayko, Kurama, Yuski, and Hiei all came running. "You will all need to us one on one, ok." Said the bat demon. "yes" said Kurama "I'll take the 1st fight" said Yuski "I'll dele with you" said a ice demon "Frozen lake" yelled the ice demon "look out" yelled Kuabara "Hu..,aaa.." yelled Yuski "Sprit gun!!" yelled Yuski "He is faster then my" said Hiei "Huu..., while Yuski keeps him busy we should go fined our son" said Kurama "ok" said Hiei *****ok were, there I found he "sprit gun!" Yelled Yuski "No Yuski that is Hiei!!!" yelled Kurama Before his son came running. "I got out of the way". Said Hiei comely "Ice arrow" yelled the ice demon "Aaaa...." Yelled Hiei "No way" said Yuski "Dad" yelled Meru "Did Hiei just die!?" asked Kuabara loudly "Hiei you don't aspect me to thank your dead; do you?" asked Kurama "Why did you ask that?" asked Yuski "1: it hit his arm 2: his a fire demon" said Kurama  
[The next day] "Kurama, Hiei the food is could." Said Kayko "Hiei" said Kurama "what?" asked Hiei "Hu.. oh Kayko one minuet" said Hiei "Kayko why is your face red" asked Yuski  
[ Then raynbow's not perverted side hit her perverted side on the head with a math book  
  
"Onest I was not pickcheringh that in my head while tipping" said raynbow's perverted said while getting hit again by her not perverted said ]  
  
[Since I don't know were I stopped 1 hour later]  
  
"Give this to your dad" said Kayko "Which one?" asked Meru "Hiei" said Kayko Before giving he a note, that said this on it. Dear Hiei I kidnapped Yukina good by. "What is that?" asked Hiei "here" said Meru before giving him the note. " Some one is going to die for this" said Hiei before running off. [Meru Mo .r you] "I have the felling Hiei is walking in to a trip." said Yuski "Hu... I've been trip" said Hiei [ How ever Hiei's sister through adoption and ever one else is coming, but still there is the question of will they make it!!!!!] "Hiei, Hiei where are you" yelled Yuski "Hiei oh Hiei" yelled Kuwbara  
[ Back at the huese] "I hope there ok out there." Said Kurama how stayed home because he is going to have Hiei's other child. [ Back were ever one else is.] "Dad, come out, come out, were ever you are." Yelled Meru "some one save my sister for me; aahh.." said Hiei before falling to the ground. "some thing bad happened to Hiei, I have to go." Said Kurama "You can't your going to have his child!" yelled Kayko "aahh.. having" said Kurama comely  
  
[Back were ever one else is]  
  
"Brother I got out but I need help, Hiei say something please, Hu..., some one is calling." Said Yukina before picking up the phone. "Hiei for the last time pick up!" yelled Kayko "Hello this is Yukina Hiei's sister." Said Yukina "Tell your broth to get home!" yelled Kayko "If I can wake him up I'll." Said Yukina before trying to wake Hiei up. "Maybe your hart, your not breathing but then; NO!!!!!!" yelled Yukina as loud as she could and then she started to cry. "That sounded like Yukina." Said Kuabara  
  
[Back at home]  
  
"I over heard you scream, for the phone, Yukina" said Kurama "you should ask her why she's crying." Said Kayko  
  
[Back were ever one else is ]  
  
"Don't ask please don't ask, It's just to much, for me to say." Said Yukina  
[Back at home/ the next day] "Good by Hiei my love." Said Kurama in a sad town of voices. "Thanks for tying to save me, I'm sorry" said Yukina while crying. "Um.. Kurama ...." Said Kayko "Kayko I don't want to be with any one not even my family" said Kurama "Ok then I'll go" said Kayko "Dad get up, dad...ahaahh.." cried Meru  
  
[ Incase you didn't gusted this is a tragedy] [Mmm.. who to kill off next?, yes that will work so I'll kill off her] "Were is Kurama?" asked Yuski "in his bed room crying" said Kayko "Pour Kurama, I wander if we can do something to help him." Said Yukina " Leave him allows" said Kuabara "Not ever one wants to be alown when they are sad" said Yuski "Umm... I know this isn't a good time but the room is on fire." Yelled Kayko [Ours later] "Where is Yukina?" asked Kurama **** It is to hot, I'm going to oh...aaahhh... Hiei I'll be staying with you ok.. aah ever thing and ever one got quit as the flames and smoke came flying over Yukina's body; and pour Hiei how had became a ghost helplessly watched as the flames took his sister's life. Please revue I don't YuYu Hakusho To be continued.... 


End file.
